


instead of sheep

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, implied Adrienette - Freeform, implied plikki, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: and i'll fall asleep, counting my blessings
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	instead of sheep

The house is too quiet again.

Plagg's sleeping deeply beside him, rumbling purrs comforting him in the otherwise unsettling silence.

Adrien tosses and turns, sighing in frustration when he can't find _the right spot_. Would it kill his body and his mind to let him sleep, maybe?

He pushes his blankets off, feeling stuffy. Then has to cover himself again when it proves to be quite chilly without them.

He groans. Readjusts his position in bed again. Closes his eyes.

Nothing.

"Kit, stop movin', tryna sleep here." Plagg mumbles grouchily. 

"Sorry," he grumbles. 

He settles with laying on his back. He stares up at the ceiling, mind wandering. 

'Darn it,' he sighs. 'Guess it's another sleepless night, huh.' He pouts. 'I thought I got better at this whole insomnia thing. Milady's not gonna be happy with me when she sees me tomorrow.' 

He doesn't notice his kwami opening one eye and watching him before said kwami sighs and floats up. 

"Plagg?" Adrien asks, attention now focused on his kwami. 

"I'm feeling generous, so why don't we talk for a bit, kit. Maybe that'll get you tired enough to sleep." 

Adrien smiles fondly at Plagg, "Sure. What do we talk about?"

"What's got you so fidgety this time? Are you having problems with something?" 

Adrien shakes his head, "No. I'm fine. It's just that my mind is awake? I'm not really worried about anything in particular, I'm just... restless."

"You wanna talk to your Bug about this or no?" 

Adrien's cheeks warm up at the thought of his Lady. _His_ Lady. She's definitely lovely company and he'd take any excuse to spend even more time with her. 

"I'd love to, but if I call her at..." he looks at his bedside clock, "2AM on a Saturday night, she might actually kill me, and I'm too young to die." 

Plagg chuckled. True, Marinette rarely got to sleep in, and if Adrien woke her up with a call, even if he was her boyfriend, she'd eviscerate him. 

"Shame. I would have loved to see Tikki tonight." 

Adrien laughed, "I knew you had an ulterior motive, you cheeseball." 

"Hey, I missed her. I haven't seen her in a hundred or so years. I'm allowed to be sappy." Plagg huffed, but Adrien sees the grin on the black cat's face. 

"You really have been around for a long time now, huh." 

"Yeah," Plagg snorted. "Last time I was awake, Beethoven was still around." 

"No way," Adrien replied, eyes wide. 

"Yes way. He was quite the local celebrity over at Vienna. You couldn't end a single day without someone mentioning him."

"Wow, you were awake at the same time a musical genius was alive. That's amazing, Plagg." 

Plagg smirked proudly, "You can say that again." 

"Can you tell me more about your previous holders? If you're comfortable with telling me about them, of course!" He remembered something about The Black Plague in one of their earlier conversations, he definitely didn't want to know about that. 

"Well, I used to aid this one Japanese warrior who fought against 200 men in one battle and won." 

"Woah." 

"Yeah. He was a big guy, really strong, kinda intimidating looking. He's a total softy though. He was loyal to the only guy who ever won against him in a sword fight." 

"Was that guy his Ladybug?" 

"No, we never found his Ladybug. Actually, I don't even know if Tikki was active at the time." 

"You can do that?!" 

"The Order of the Guardians was a new thing, kit. They were first established around the 1600s, but this guy was around during the 1100s."

"Holy shit." 

"Yeah. Anyways, this guy was so strong in close combat that people killed him by shooting arrows at him. He died standing, and they've erected a statue in his honor for his valiant efforts on the battlefield." 

"That's so cool. I wish I could be as cool as him." 

"Heh, you are cool, kit. You're literally the only one who can buy the cheese I want whenever I want. That's cool in my books." 

"Ugh," Adrien rolled his eyes but was grinning too. 

"Besides, you're plenty cool yourself. Remember the time Ladybug was out of commission and you had to fight Flower Power on your own?" 

Adrien groaned at that particular memory. "Yeah, that Akuma fight was hell. But you're right, I was pretty cool, heh." 

"And then that time when you and Marinette accidentally switched Miraculouses? It took a while for you to get used to being the ladybug, but you did well, if I do say so myself." 

"Really? I felt pretty out of balance the entire time." 

"That's because you didn't have your tail at the time, kit." 

"I don't mean literally, Plagg." 

"I know, just messing with you." 

They talked until it was even later, until Adrien yawned more than he talked. 

"Getting sleepy?" Plagg asked. 

"Yeah," Adrien answered, rubbing his eyes and yawning again, a sleepy smile on his lips. 

"Good, it's really late." Plagg went to lay down on his pillow again, kneading the thing before curling around himself. 

"Thanks, Plagg." 

"Anytime, kit." 

"Goodnight." 

"Sleep well, Adrien." 


End file.
